Skipping Time
by Wolf-Demon-Sakura
Summary: A crossover of all animes I know of.
1. Skipping time chapter 1

In feudal Japan InuYasha, Miroku, Shippo, Sango, and Kagome were resting after a fight with Sesshomaru.

"That was a hard fight." Shippo said.

"Why do you say that, Shippo? You weren't the one fighting him!" InuYasha yelled. Just then the sky went black and everyone blacked out.

Meanwhile in modern Japan Yusuke, Kurama, Kuwabara, and Hiei were coming back from a job to retrieve a demon that had escaped from sprit world and was causing all sorts of trouble in the real world.

"Man, that little guy was quite a fighter." Kuwabara said.

"I don't have a good felling about this." Kurama said as the sky went black. Then everyone blacked out.

The two groups awoke in a dessert with each other. Yusuke was the first to notice the landscape change. Then he noticed InuYasha.

"What are you? Some fox demon?" Yusuke asked InuYasha.

"I'm half dog demon! This is a fox demon!" InuYasha answered reaching for Shippo but discovering that Shippo was not with them.

"Where's Shippo?" Sango asked looking around. Just then everyone heard a loud scream. It was Koga the wolf demon. Two large bird-looking animals were chasing him. On one bird was a tall red coated figurer. On the other were two identical looking figurers also dressed in red. As they approached the group could make out that on the birds were people, the tall one a man having a hard time staying on the bird, and two girls on the other trying to help to man. Once the group could see behind them they saw that the birds were being chased by a mad group of people with guns. InuYasha, Miroku, and Sango were confused.

"What are those shiny things?" Miroku asked as Koga went running past him. No one had time to answer him because they had to doge the birds. One of the girls jumped off her bird and landed next to Miroku. Miroku decided to grope her.

"Hey!! Miroku stop that!" The girl said slapping him. Just then the other girl turned the bird around.

"Shippo! What's the matter?" The girl on the bird yelled. Shippo returned to his true form. He answered, "Nothing, Sakura." Then the guy fell off his bird. Miroku looked like he was going to be sick.

"Hey! You get back here you stupid Thomas!" The guy yelled. By then the group of people had caught up with them, but once the group had a good look at InuYasha and Shippo, they took off running.

"Vash, stop yelling. It will never come back to you if your make so much racket." Sakura tolled him. Vash turned around and saw InuYasha and tried to get up and run, but Koga was right behind him.

"Love and Peace! Love and Peace!" Vash yelled and put his hand up to try to protect him. Koga ignored him.

"Hey, you there, girl on the bird. Were am I?" Koga asked.

"You are on the planet Gunsmoke, and bird is a Thomas" Sakura answered getting off her Thomas. Vash got up and walked over to her.

"I'm Vash the Stampede! The man with sixty million double dollars on my head!" Vash bragged.

"That's nothing to be bragging about! You're going go get us killed!"


	2. Skipping time chapter 2

As soon Sakura as said this some one yelled her name. Everyone looked for the person when Vash yelled, "Thomas!" and pointed at a Thomas that was out of control.

"Stop this thing!" The rider yelled. Sakura dashed forward, at an alarming speed, and got on the back of the Thomas and got it under control. Once they had reached the group, Sakura got off and pulled the rider off too.

"Nikki, first time riding a Thomas, I presume." Sakura said.

"You tolled me that those things were easy to ride." Nikki said.

"You silly half-breed, I never said that."

"Hey, you're a half-breed too."

"At lest my father was a full-blooded, not some stupid mutt." Sakura said. Nikki had heard too much and tried to attack Sakura, but she dodged, grabbed Nikki's arm and tossed her to the ground. Vash got in the fight and stopped it.

"Nikki and Sakura are really good friends, but both have lost both their parents." Vash said as Milly and Meryl rode up.

"See Meryl, I tolled you that I saw people dressed in read." Milly said as she pointed at InuYasha.

"Milly, he looks like he could be related to Nikki, and wolf boy over here looks like he could be related to Sakura." Meryl said as she pointed at Koga. Sakura and Nikki hid behind Vash and Sakura yelled, "What ever it was we didn't do it!" Milly and Meryl looked at Vash. Meryl said, "Not you again." Vash then noticed the donuts; he grabbed them away from Meryl and offered one to Nikki and Sakura. Yusuke also asked for one and Vash happily gave Yusuke one. After they finished their donuts Yusuke asked, "What did you mean by wolf boy, by the way we all need to introduce are selves, looks like Sakura? If you ask me they don't look at all like each other."

"We do need to introduce are selves." Milly said, " I'm Milly Thompson and this is Meryl Stryfe."

"I'm Yusuke and this is Kurama, Kuwabara, and Hiei." Yusuke said as he pointed out each person.

"Well, I'm Kagome and these are my friends InuYasha, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo." Kagome said as she also pointed out each person. Koga hit his chest arrogantly and said, "And I'm Koga the wolf demon, leader of the wolf demon tribe."

"Koga and Kagome?!" Sakura said surprised. At once Koga and looked at her. She looked confused and happy at the same time. Koga was now a little confused also, and Kagome was confused from the time Sakura said her name. Then Kurama asked, " Who were your parents anyway?" Sakura looked away from Koga and at Kurama. Then she answered, "Nikki's parents were InuYasha and Kikyo. Mine were…" She paused for a minute, "Koga and Kagome." At this remark Koga looked from Kagome to Sakura with pride and compassion, InuYasha couldn't believe what he had just heard.

"What did you just say?! Did you Just say that Kagome and Koga had a child?!" InuYasha said with a hint of anger in his voce.

"Hey! Why are you getting so up set? You had a child with Kikyo." Kagome said, "Daughter… Sakura, do you mind telling how this happed?"

"Not at all Mother…err, Kagome." Sakura said, "Well you got tired of InuYasha complain about everything and yelling at Koga, so one day when you found Koga beat up on the side on the road, you nursed him and then went away with him back to his den."

"InuYasha, after defeating the evil Naraku and forgetting about you, went off with Kikyo." Sakura looked at the whole gang.

"So we beet the evil Naraku?" Miroku said

"Well not all of you, just InuYasha and Shippo."

"Were where the rest of us?"

"Well let's see, you got sucked into you wind tunnel and Sango was heavy with child, you child to be exact." Sakura said trying to remember that far back. Miroku slid over toward Sango and groped her. "Miroku stop it! Just because I will have you child doesn't mean you can be a pervert!" Sango said. Then a snake like animal passed overhead.

"That means that Kikyo must be near by." InuYasha said.


	3. Skipping time chapter 3

After InuYasha said this Kikyo showed up.

"Mommy!" Nikki yelled. Sakura just rolled her eyes and muttered, "Oh please." Then Nikki explained it all to Kikyo. Then five glowing bodies appeared not to far from the group. The group ran over to the bodies as the glow started to fade. A girl that looked about 13 shot up.

"Were is Ed?" She said. The girl then noticed the other bodies lying on the ground. One of them was a dog. "Wake up Ein." The girl, apparently named Ed, said to the dog. The dog got up and looked around and when he saw Koga he whimpered and backed up. Then a big burly man got up and stretched. He said, "Now where are we?" Then another man that was lean got up and said, "Got me. But where ever we are it's not the Bebop." Then the last person, another girl but older, got up and said "That's for sure."

"Who the hell are you?" InuYasha asked. The burly man looked at InuYasha and said, "What the hell are you?" Nikki shot forward and said, "He's a half-demon." The man then said "Ok, well I'm Jet Black." Then the other man said "And I'm Spike Spiegel." Then the older girl said that she was Faye Valentine. Then the Younger girl said, "My name is Edward Wong Hau Pepedu Tivrusky IV François. But call me Ed."

"Where are we?" Spike asked.

"You're on the planet GunSmoke." Sakura said. Ein had started barking at a Thomas. "What is that!?" Faye asked. Nikki answered "That is a Thomas; we don't have the cars and spaceships you have."

"No spaceships?" Ed asked


End file.
